happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
And the Kitchen Sink
Mom pulls Baby in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. When Mom takes a break and begins lighting his pipe, Baby rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Mom slowly begins moving through the cactus patch to find Baby, shouting in pain as the needles scratch and prick her body. At this time, Liftelle and Shiftette walk by and steal Baby's unattended wagon. When Mom finally makes it through the cactus patch, she finds that Baby has landed safely in the mud a few feet away from the cacti. To add insult to injury, Mom also discovers that there is a sidewalk she could have taken that leads around the cactus patch. Baby is filthy from having landed in the mud, so Mom decides to give her a bath. Back at home, Mom puts Baby in the sink and turns the water on. She leaves the room to answer the phone, and while she talks she smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds her of a hotdog. Realizing what it is, Mom runs back to find Baby crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Baby's fur has been burned away, so Mom cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, steaks, and a frozen chicken. She gives Baby a rubber duck, replaces Baby in the cool water, and all is well. Suddenly the light begins flickering, prompting Mom to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, this activates the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Baby, the chicken, the steak and the ice cubes down into the water. Mom turns the disposal off and tries taking Baby out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck. Mom goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. She removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on her face. Mom sees a bone sticking out of the drain and tries removing with her wrench. This only makes Baby scream in pain, leading Mom to realize that the bone belongs to Baby. Thinking, Mom suddenly gets an idea. Baby now has a rope tied around her body with the other end being attached to the back of Mom's car. Mom steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Baby. Mom applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Baby, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Puffy nervously crosses the road, he narrowly avoids being hit by Mom's car. Unfortunately, he ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Mom hits Fuddles and Toothy with his car while hitting Superspeed with the chunk of wall her car is dragging. She then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Baby and the sink still flying after Mom's car. Mom swerves his car to avoid hitting Liftelle and Shiftette, who use Baby's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Baby to Mom's car. Mom comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of Mom's car. The sink is finally removed from Baby's body, and she swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Mom begins pulling the rope to pull up Baby, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Baby falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. To make matters worse, Mom's car finally falls off the edge of the cliff and lands on Baby. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as they find themselves headed for a waterfall. Mom wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. He looks over and sees Baby's head lying on the sand nearby. She begins crying and mourning his daughter's supposed death, but when she pulls Baby up, Baby coughs revealing that she was just buried up to her head in sand. Later, Mom puts a bandaged and happy Baby into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again she leaves Baby to go answer the phone, but when she comes back he sees the bathtub overflowing and Baby's hat floating on the water. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes